Audio devices must conform to acoustic safety thresholds. Typically, conforming to these acoustic safety thresholds has led audio device manufacturers to reduce the maximum audio output levels for audio devices. Therefore, there is a need for techniques to increase the audio output levels while simultaneously conforming to acoustic safety thresholds.